


Fuck up the friendship

by Mintyxxchuu



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Choi Soobin is a confident gay, Choi Yeonjun’s POV, Confession, Getting Together, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied Taegyuning polyamory, M/M, Mutual Pining, Party, short oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:48:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27164101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mintyxxchuu/pseuds/Mintyxxchuu
Summary: "Are you gonna kiss me?,"Yeonjun wills his heart to stop beatin erratically as he firmly holds his hand on the boy's stomach. "We're friends, Soobinie. I won't kiss you," he explains lowly, knowing that the boy would hear him as they are standing close.
Relationships: choi yeonjun/choi soobin
Comments: 9
Kudos: 168





	Fuck up the friendship

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this on a whim while listening to /Fuck up the friendship/ by Leah Kate and was inspired by a tiktok video from Sara.
> 
> I have not edited this so sucks ;-;
> 
> So enjoy!!

The walls are splashed with cool colours; changing from purple to blue smoothly in the beat of the song playing in the background. There's a tension in the space as drunk bodies cram the living room of a party Yeonjun had found himself in.

Tonight, he had dressed good, sporting an old black attire— black beret, black shirt and black pavlov pants—with a pair of blue sneakers. Simple yet as he wears them confidently and proudly, he knows he attracts the attention of everyone in the room.

A cup of alcohol is in his hand as he leans against the wall and observes his surroung while ignoring the predator eyes on him. His eyes are on a figure dancing in the middle of the crowd, another drunken body yet holds more importance to him than the rest.

Dancing lazily in the centre is his best friend, Choi Soobin. The boy admittedly looks like a God, wearing similarly to him yet he's sporting midnight blue jean-material clothes and black sneakers.

Yeonjun's eyes are on him and unlike the hungry stares of people around him, his eyes are protective and sharp to clear any harm from the boy. Soobin had been particularly excited to attend party despite being an introvert. Something about letting loose after a week of univrsity classes.

Yeonjun had agreed to come only because he is aware of the boy's shitty alcohol tolerance. He'd seen the boy chug two cups before he is half-gone and decided to dance. Sober Soobin would've been horrified by the idea but Yeonjun lets the drunk boy do as he please.

The fingers curled around his cup tense when he sees a girl coming a bit too close to his best friend. And when he sees her hand lingers on Soobin's broad shoulder, Yeonjun immediately kicks off the wall and calmly approaches them.

The girl huffs in defeat once he levels a glare at her and leaves. Soobin's drunken eyes clear a bit once he sees him and Yeonjun feels his breath catches in his throat at how absolutely alluring the boy looks. Hooded passionate drunken eyes. Sweaty messy hair under a beret that looks like it'll come off if he moves more. A grace to his movement as if he's a gazelle dancing under the moonlight.

Absolutely stunning.

Sober Soobin would hit him if Yeonjun even got too close to his personal bubble but drunk Soobin is brave and Yeonjun almost jumps when the taller boy steps into his personal bubble. Yeonjun feels his mouth dries and his fingers loosen around his cup as he looks up to meet Soobin's knowing eyes.

The older stands frozen like an idiot when he feels Soobin lifting his arms and drapping them around his shoulders. Yeonjun's lips part in surprise and he feels Soobin's breath— reek of alcohol— brushes against his lips. They are close, too close for just friends.

Instinctfully, Yeonjun rests his free hand on Soobin's stomach and he could feel warmth tingling on his fingertips from the simple touch. Soobin's lips quirk on one side, a smug smile gracing his face and Yeonjun stares at him, almost insulted. He knows that Soobin knows that he's resisting him.

The purple glow from the lights shadow over Soobin's face, making him look more dangerous than Yeonjun had ever seen him. Dangerous of harming him? No. But dangerous enough to lure Yeonjun in and cross the line.

Soobin dips to his ear and Yeonjun has to close his eyes to retain his sanity. The boy speaks, voice lower than the buzz around them yet it echoes in his ear, making him hot all over.

"Are you gonna kiss me?,"

Yeonjun wills his heart to stop beatin erratically as he firmly holds his hand on the boy's stomach. "We're friends, Soobinie. I won't kiss you," he explains lowly, knowing that the boy would hear him as they are standing close.

It's not as if they haven't stood this close before, Yeonjun loved to make the boy fluster from his acts of affection after all but this is a different kind of close. Yeonjun feels like Icarus, hearing Daedalus telling him to not fly to close to the sun but Icarus had. And he had fallen to his death.

The sun is Soobin. And Yeonjun is on the verge of falling.

"Why not? You're taking me home," Soobin murmurs in his ear, voice dripping with want. Yeonjun shivers and shakes his head in refusal.

He gently pries Soobin off him, a hard feat with only one hand free but he manages and puts a distance between them. Soobin didn't look upset. In fact, he looks amused.

"Soobinie, we're friends," Yeonjun says with conviction. Who is he trying to convince? The boy infront of him? Or himself? He clears his throat. "And you're drunk," he adds.

Soobin smirks and in the dim lights, he sees sober eyes staring back at him. Yeonjun freezes. "Two cups won't get me that drunk, hyung. I'm still sober,"

"But, you— were—," Yeonjun stammers, face burning with embarassment. Soobin gently touches his cheek, his hand warm but Yeonjun is cold all over.

"I was pretending so i could get your attention. A good actor, am i not?,"

Yeonjun fees a flare of anger but it dies down when Soobin plucks the cup out of his hand and drops both his and Yeonjun's cups on a near table. Yeonjun watches him as he does so, confused. He feels Soobin's fingers curl around his wrist and he's tugged. Passed the drunken crowd, the dark hallways, a door in the kitchen and into the backyard.

Yeonjun sees a few lingering on the yard, either passed out or drunk. Soobin pulls him to a corner no one was hanging out at and Yeonjun immediately latches himself to the wall. The boy infront of him is different than the Soobin he'd known, but this different is as good as it is bad.

Yeonjun knows this Soobin's intention; clear as day on his face with the hooded eyes and the fire in them.

"It's four in the morning, Soobin. Let's go back home," Yeonjun whispers, trying to act as unbothered as he could but inside, he is trembling with excitement? fear? He could not pinpoint.

He feels like an Art under Soobin's unwavering gaze. The new confidence the boy's portraying is something he'd never seen before. It makes him nervous but excited.

"Home is whereever you are, hyung," Soobin says sincerely. Yeonjun stares at him, jaw dropping in surprise. Soobin steps closer, caging him against the wall and slipping a knee between his legs. Yeonjun gasps, pupils faltering from the closed distance.

"We— we can't, Soobin. We're friends," he repeats again. Soobin's face falls but then the fire is back again, brighter than before.

"You're in love with me. I can tell from how your eyes linger on me for too long. I can tell from how much care you put into when you touch me. I can tell from the unspoken words you keep deep inside yourself," with a voice like a siren's, Soobin says calmly. Yeonjun gawks, the protest on the tip of his tongue. Soobin didn't let him speak, pressing an arm on the wall next to his ear.

They're too closed, the faint line between them is wavering.

"And i'm in love with you. I know you can tell from the sweet nothings i whispered into your ears while you sleep. I know you can tell from my adoring gaze on you as you laugh. I know you can tell from how i visibly brighten at the sight of you," Soobin says. Yeonjun's tongue is useless as it rests on the base of his mouth. He could not argue, even when his rationality yells him to.

Soobin is hovering over his lips now, breath brushing against his skin. The boy tilts his head, eyes hooded and calculative. "Now tell me, Yeonjun hyung— how can we still be just friends?," Soobin murmurs.

Yeonjun blinks, silently agreeing with Soobin's words. The boy understands his silence as he touches Yeonjun's cheeks.

"So, let's fuck up this friendship," Soobin says with finality. Like a leap of faith. And Yeonjun has always been a fool for Soobin. So, he listens.

Fuck this. He thinks as he leans forward and steals Soobin's lips with his own before the taller boy could. Soobin hums and presses himself closer. Yeonjun feels drunk, not from the alcohol but from the taste of the younger on his tongue.

Soobin tastes like danger. Like the sweet ripe apple that only heaven grows. Addicting. Yeonjun finds himself chasing after those lips when they part for air.

They have crossed the line.

("I had no idea Soobin hyung was capable to be that confident," Huening Kai says, aghast when they drop the news of their shift of relationship.

"I knew," Taehyun says, smug as he is pressed against Kai's side with knowing eyes. His boyfriend gives him a questionable look but Taehyun only shrugs.

Soobin's face burns when he remembers nights where he'd gone to Taehyun for love advice. Yeonjun chuckles from next to him, knowing about Soobin's late night adventures as the boy had told him before they met their friends.

Beomgyu frowns as he looks at the four of then and groan. "Am i going to fifthwheel?," he complains, voice tinge with annoyance.

"We have a spot for a third boyfriend, if you like," Huening Kai says carelessly but there's a a seriousness in his tone. Taehyun shoots him a sly grin as Beomgyu chokes on his saliva.

Yeonjun and Soobin look at each other with similar faces of genuine surprise.

Oh boy.)

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on twt! @/Miintaexty


End file.
